Popular rear axles, such as for example twist beam axles or multi-link axles of motor vehicles comprise at least one control arm, which is to be arranged on the rear side member or on a rear frame structure of a motor vehicle body via an axle bearing. The connecting region provided for the fastening of the control arm, for example a side member, typically is to be structurally reinforced so that the mechanical forces that occur during the operation of the motor vehicle and can be transferred into the support structure of the motor vehicle via the control arm can be absorbed without problems and discharged into the support structure of the motor vehicle, i.e., into the self-supporting motor vehicle body.
The axle connection furthermore takes place in the region of a wheel housing provided for the respective rear wheel. In this region, a side member structure of the motor vehicle body is usually subject to an offset in height with respect to the vehicle vertical axis (z). A rear region of the side member facing the vehicle rear in this case is typically located slightly higher than a side member portion located in travelling direction in front of the rear axle. Furthermore, there is the requirement for example in passenger cars, to guide a tank filler pipe for example below the side member from a vehicle outer side to a vehicle inner side. If the tank filler pipe is to be installed for example in the region of the control arm, it must be ensured that a moveably mounted control arm does not collide with the tank filler pipe even in a maximally bumped end state.
Thus, a vehicle body with side members is known for example from DE 10 2009 043 913 A1, which comprise means for mounting a fastener of a twist beam axle and a multi-link axle. For the multi-link axle, means for mounting the multi-link axle are provided on the side members in the form of a bracket in this case.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a motor vehicle body with a structurally reinforced rear axle connection that is improved with respect to its stability and optimized with respect to the motor vehicle installation space distribution. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.